Stay for a While
by Elf-Vulcan
Summary: Vash visits Meryl in July City. Songfic.


__

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun. Nor do I own the song "Stay for a While." That's owned by Amy Grant.

Meryl was wheeled out of her room and down the long white hallway towards the visiting room. For the hundredth time that day, she found herself wishing that she could get up and run. Just like she used to be able.

_But that isn't going to happen. _She thought dejectedly. 

*_Time takes its toll_

And time alters our youth

It would be nice to spend some

Time with you*

The nurse reached around her wheelchair and pushed open the double doors. The doors opened into a cheery sitting room, and Meryl was brought in.

__

*Long time since I've seen your smile

But when I close my eyes 

I remember*

A tall blonde man in jeans and a white shirt stood up and smiled at her. "Hey Meryl."

He wheeled her over next to the chair he'd been sitting in, as Meryl blinked.

_He never changes does he? He looks exactly the same as when I first saw him._

*_Stay for a while_

Well, it's good to see your smile

And I love the company*

"It's good to see you again." Vash said sitting back down.

She smiled. It was all she could manage now.

*_And remember the days gone by_

For a moment it can seem

Just the way it used to be*

"Are you doing well?"

She smiled again. 

__

He grinned. "Glad to see it."

He shifted in his seat to pull a photo album out of his pocket. "I was over at David's house recently. Little Nick had his 5th birthday last week. I brought some pictures."

A tear rolled down Meryl's cheek as he showed her the pictures of Nick's birthday party. Nick had his Great-Grandma Milly's eyes. She was glad that Milly had been able to meet him. She had been delighted when they named him after his great-grandfather.

Another tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of Milly. It seemed like a lifetime since bright, cheery Milly had passed away in her sleep. Meryl missed her terribly.

*_Long walks, long talks after dark_

We felt we'd never forget

Now it's hazy*

"…it took Nick 3 tries to blow out all the candles." Vash was saying, chuckling.

He flipped to another picture. "We took this one out in back of David and Sara's house."

The picture showed 3 generations of Milly's family. Her son Matthew and his wife Liz, Daniel and his wife Sara, and between all of them stood Nick.

Meryl smiled sadly when she saw Matthew in the picture. He looked so much like his father. Especially his smile, their smiles were identical. Except that Matthew wasn't grinning around a crooked cigarette.

_Wolfwood died long before his time. _Reflected Meryl.

*_Time carries on_

I guess it always will

Deep inside my heart

Time stands still*

"This one was also taken out in back of their house." Vash was saying as he showed her another picture. This one showed Vash grinning broadly while waving at the camera. This contrasted sharply with a stiff looking Knives, who was standing next to his twin.

"Knives is still working in the space agency. He says they're pretty close to a working prototype of a distance space rocket that doesn't operate on plant power."

__

Knives must be very happy about that. Meryl thought..

*_Oh, stay for a while_

Well, it's good to see your smile

And I love the company*

"Mr. Vash? It's time I took Meryl back to her room." A nurse said, stepping in through the doors.

_No! _Meryl wanted to say as Vash stood up. _You don't have to leave yet! _She couldn't say anything though, so she just smiled when Vash leaned over and planted a goodbye kiss on her cheek.

"Here, you keep the album." He placed it in her lap. "It was great seeing you again. I'll visit you again as soon as I can okay?"

She smiled again, as the nurse pushed her out the door. 

The instant the door clicked shut Vash dropped his head into his hands. It killed him to see Meryl like this.

Brilliant, lively Meryl.

*_Time carries on_

I guess it always will*

**Meryl Stryfe passed away on Wednesday, April 12, at the age of 87 in the July City Nursing Home. She leaves behind friends Mr. & Mrs. Matthew Wolfwood and Mr. & Mrs. David Sanders and their son Nicholas Sanders. She also leaves behind longtime close friend Vash, formerly known as Vash the Stampede.**

* _Stay for a while_

And remember the days gone by

For a moment it can seem

Just the way it used to be*


End file.
